The invention relates to a gear shifting mechanism and clutch apparatus. The invention is particularly useful in marine drives of the type having an axially movable central clutch sleeve element supported for rotation with a main shaft and positioned between forward and reverse gears each having a clutch face, for example as shown in Bankstahl U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,454 and 4,257,506.
The present invention addresses shifting problems, particularly at increased RPM. Prior shifting mechanisms required increased shifting forces as RPM increases.
The present invention uses engine drive torque to assist in shifting and clutch disengagement such that the requisite shifting force decreases as torque increases.
The invention further uses drive torque to provide a pulsed rotary impact hammer effect further aiding clutch disengagement.